La mañana Siguiente
by animebot02
Summary: Luego de una borrachera, un hombre despierta en un hotel con una compañera muy particular . Lime.


Mientras la luz de sol caía suavemente sobre mi cabeza, desperté lentamente, mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, mi cabeza se sentía muy pesada y en la lengua una sensación de haber tragado una cucharada de cemento; de hecho apenas podía moverme, era basura, un pedazo de m...a.

Después del usual "¿Quién soy yo?" Y "¿Dónde estoy?" La niebla dentro de mi cabeza empezó a levantarse y mi memoria regresó como piezas de rompecabezas volados por el viento, afortunadamente todas tomaron sus lugares correctos en mi cerebro.

Anoche estaba yo en mi rutina habitual, solo después de trabajar y nada más que hacer, entonces me permití un trago en el bar más cercano a mi casa, el 'G-bar' un lugar lleno de toda clase de gente, desde 'normal' hasta 'Oh dios'; pedí un tequila -no me gusta la cerveza- y me di vuelta en mi asiento para ver el zoológico reunido allí. Era una multitud colorida, desde yuppies hasta viejos punks, personas alegres, parejas de edad, jóvenes -legales, eso es- aún policías. Entonces cuando pedía mi tercer tequila algo o alguien me impactó...

"¡Ungh!!! ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Qué tenía ese maldito tequila? " Mi memoria parpadeó y perdí el hilo, lo único que quedó fue la vista de unos grandes ojos verdes muy por arriba de mi cabeza, brillando en una sonrisa. Ahora ya estaba despierto, pero mi cuerpo seguía inútil, como aplastado por una aplanadora, todo laxo.

Pero había algo distinto en mi cama, no lo había notado antes a causa de mi estado, pero alguien estaba durmiendo junto a mí.

Moviendo mis brazos entumecidos poco a poco, ignorando el dolor, traté de ver quién estaba en mi cama, para mi sorpresa había una hermosa mujer, esbelta y en forma, cabello corto color avellana revuelto en el calor de la noche, y estaba desnuda; veía su espalda pues estaba acostada de lado, y era una suave y tierna espalda, las sábanas apenas cubrían su cintura delgada y sus caderas y su piel tenía el ligero bronceado de un baño de sol tomado obviamente hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces estaba en mi cama, y por primera vez en mi vida no estaba solo en la mañana y sólo eso me encendió, el cansancio se desvaneció y pensé, "¿Qué hago ahora? " Instantes volaron... "Qué demonios, tratemos una pequeña fantasía" Me dije al comenzar a acariciar gentilmente los lados de su cuerpo, sintiendo el tacto aterciopelado de su piel; mis manos avanzaron hasta su cintura, sobre la curva de sus caderas, parando en el borde de las sábanas, regresando lentamente.

"Mmmh" ella gimió suavemente en sueños y se acercó a mí, pensé "ella dijo 'sí ' " Y fui más lejos acariciando su cuello y los lados de sus senos, sólo tocando y sintiendo sin propasarme mucho...

Estos movimientos nos excitaban, pero ella seguía dormida, ronroneando suavemente al ritmo de mis caricias, al continuar mis caricias ella movió lentamente su brazo y los músculos de su espalda se hincharon, pero en lugar de relajarse siguieron hinchados, entonces empezaron a pulsar con los latidos de su corazón, expandiéndose y estirando su piel: su brazo izquierdo descansaba a lo largo de su cuerpo y podía ver que estaba alargándose, su mano, dedos y uñas también, venas saltaron corriendo hacia su hombro que se expandió como una pelota; su cuerpo cambió de posición mientras su espalda y caderas se ensanchaban y sus piernas se alargaban, y todavía seguían mis caricias, sintiendo los cambios por los que pasaba ella porque cada vez había más superficie que explorar.

Su ligero bronceado empezó a obscurecerse, tomando un tono olivo que rápidamente corrió hacia el lado verde del espectro, perdiendo el tono café y ganando luz; su cabello se revolvió más al crecer más largo, grueso y negro con los mismo tonos verdes de su piel: Ahora ella crecía más grande, su espalda y caderas casi doblaron su tamaño, y tenían los músculos más largos y sexy que yo hubiera visto: grandes -y aún creciendo- y fuertes, pero con la sinuosidad de una pantera desde los grandes hombros hasta el trasero más firme y redondo que una maestra de aeróbicos pudiera soñar.

Pero antes de que pudiera ver el crecimiento final de su espalda, ella se movió hacia mí, asustándome de muerte, entonces descansó sobre su espalda, sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo se inflaron con bíceps y tríceps imposibles, más grandes que los míos, completados por vigorosos antebrazos y manos largas y fuertes; me sorprendió su pecho,

"¿Sin senos?" Pensé, pero me dí cuenta que su tórax expandido los había estirado hasta el límite, justo entonces sus pectorales se hincharon en gruesos cuadrados, y abajo de ellos sus músculos abdominales emergieron como submarinos de su piel, mi atención regresó a su pecho, donde sus senos crecían, primero pequeños conos emergieron como volcanes, sus areolas estirándose con su piel ganando espacio y un color verde oscuro, sus pezones crecieron también, erectos de deseo como dedos queriendo tocar el cielo; sus senos perdieron la forma de cono y se inflaron como globos llenos de agua, pero al tocarlos, debajo de la piel suave había la carne más firme que se puedan imaginar, era como si la fuerza de sus pectorales se transfiriera también a sus senos.

Para entonces sus pies pasaban la longitud de la cama, y eran grandes, fuertes y sexy, con ese bronceado verde luminoso esparcido en toda ella, movió sus piernas liberándolas de las sábanas, piernas realmente fuertes, grandes y fuertes, los músculos definidos pero no abultados, extremadamente largos y - Oh sí- muy sensuales...

Mis ojos llenos con la visión de la mujer más increíble de la tierra, tan definida que aún los músculos de sus costillas aparecían cuando respiraba, y con curvas hechas de la esencia de los sueños de un hombre -sueños húmedos-, cuando noté que había abierto un ojo, y lo movía como checando donde estaba, entonces abrió el otro y parpadeó ambos para quitarse el sueño, esos ojos verde mar se fijaron en su cuerpo y se abrieron más como si la sorprendiera su presente estado; entonces notó mi mano, que se encontraba sobre su ombligo por que cuando vi que despertaba me paré en seco, su mirada subió por mi brazo hasta ver mi cara, dejé de respirar asombrado, sin saber qué haría ella después, ella podía hacerme pasar a través de la puerta con esos brazos poderosos, esperé mientras regresaba su mirada.

Casi me desmayo cuando ella se movió en un parpadeo y cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre mi cuerpo y me montó -por dios, estoy muerto- ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho, yo casi no respiraba porque ella era muy pesada, ella lo notó y se movió sobre sus rodillas levantando su peso y yo pude d tomar un buen respiro; ella se levantó sobre mí, bajó su cabeza y me besó de tal manera que en mi cabeza se encendieron fuegos artificiales. Ella sonrió con sus lujuriosos y gruesos labios verde oscuro y tomó mis manos poniéndolas sobre sus senos moviéndolas para que los acariciara, dejó salir un largo y profundo gemido y dijo: "Querido, ¿En qué estábamos anoche? Déjame hacer algo para recordarlo..." al abrazarme y fundirnos ambos en un solo cuerpo, me deslicé hacia los campos del paraíso...

FIN.


End file.
